Carl Nesmith (Earth-32)/Dimension 1
Carl Nesmith, formerly known as Captain Nemesis '''and simply '''Nemesis, currently known as Overlord, is a Human from Earth. A famous American superhero and one of the wealthiest persons on the planet, Nesmith's irrational jealousy and hatred towards Ben Tennyson turned him to villainy. Appearance Carl Nesmith looks like a man in his early thirties, bearing an uncanny resemblance to Marvel Comics' Tony Stark. He has a fit physique, black hair and brown eyes, with a small mustache. Nesmith prefers to dress in classy businessman suits and yellow shades. Powers and Abilities Powers * Enhanced Intelligence: Nesmith possesses a genius-level intellect, having multiple degrees in engineering, graduating from MIT at the age of 19. Soon after, he constructed his first suit of armor, using spare parts from vehicles he found in the nearby junkyard. Abilities * Expert Businessman: Nesmith has managed to build and retain an enormous multibillion dollar empire. He has gained great respect in the business world, an advantage he uses to its full potential. He is savvy enough to keep the 'villain with good publicity' act going, planning several steps ahead and dealing with any threat that could tarnish his reputation as soon as possible, leaving no traces behind. Equipment * NEMESIS Armor MK 0: This is the first suit of armor that Nesmith built. It was large and cumbersome, having severe mobility issues and limited weaponry. It was destroyed during his second battle with The Overruler. Nesmith keeps a copy of this armor in the Hall of Armors in Nesmith Tower. * NEMESIS Armor MK I: This is Nesmith's most iconic suit of armor and the first one to feature the orange color scheme. It was used throughout his superhero career. Nesmith keeps a copy of this armor in the Hall of Armors in Nesmith Tower. * NEMESIS Armor MK 1.5 '''(nicknamed '''Overlord Armor MK 0): This is the suit of armor Nesmith used against Ben Tennyson in Hero Time. It was the first suit of armor Nesmith used while in his Overlord '''alias. * '''NEMESIS Armor MK II: This is the suit of armor Nesmith used while on the Vengers team. When wearing the MK II, Nesmith simply called himself Nemesis. Nesmith keeps a copy of this armor in the Hall of Armors in Nesmith Tower. * NEMESIS Armor MK III '''(nicknamed '''Overlord Armor MK I): This is a new prototype suit of armor Nesmith is currently testing. Unlike the previous models, this armor replaces the iconic orange color with a chrome finish. Another innovation is the addition of a faceplate, consisting of two pieces that can retract, revealing Nesmith's face. The chest piece has a glowing sky blue arc reactor, with an 'O' logo present on it, indicating that Nesmith has officially accepted his new alias of Overlord. The suit can be easily disassembled and stored within a suitcase for comfortable transportation. * NEMESIS Armor MK IV '''(nicknamed '''Overlord Armor MK II): Unknown. Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Unknown Merchandice Comics Overlord Volume 1 An American hero reborn! Carl Nesmith is back, with a new suit, new alias and new outlook on life! After a fallout that almost cost him his reputation, Carl took it upon himself to rise up from the ashes of Captain Nemesis and emerge as Overlord, Bellwood's champion and protector! Facing vile villains like The Loquacious Looter and misguided superpowered teenagers like Ben Tennyson, Carl defends mankind from evil in the name of truth, justice and the American Way! Overlord Volume 1 1 GIANT SIZED FIRST ISSUE! * 20 action packed pages, illustrating Carl's return as Overlord, as well as his first fight against The Loquacious Looter. * Reprint of Stories to Surprise #78, Carl's first appearance as Captain Nemesis. * Reprint of ''Captain Nemesis Adventures #1, ''Carl's first solo comic book. * Reprint of ''Captain Nemesis: Centurion of Mankind, ''the critically acclaimed one-shot offering a closer look at Carl's life as a hero. * Exclusive interview with Carl Nesmith, hosted at the newly rebuilt Nemesis Tower. * Concept art of Overlord's new armor design. * And much more! WRITTEN BY Brandon Raphael Rysis PENCILED AND INKED BY Roberto Davis PRICE: $4.99 Trivia *Credits for the images go to ChromastoneandTabby. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Human Villains Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000